


Down In Miami

by casstayinmyass



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Meetings, Hair Kink, Large Breasts, Plot Twists, Rough Oral Sex, Sunglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You meet Horatio at a bar. Dark secrets of your past come to light.
Relationships: Horatio Caine/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Down In Miami

It was a bar that you frequented quite often, but you had never seen such a fine specimen walk in. He was a ginger—orange hair, like bright orange, like carrot top but less carroty. Sort of redish. Wispy.

You found yourself wondering if the carpet matched the drapes. You wonder if he had orange hair on his hairy ass. You were about to find out. But apart from his orange ass hair, he had on the sexiest pair of sunglasses. Wow. You wanted to lick them.

“What do we got?” he rasped to you.

“A boner, looks like,” you giggle. “Hey big boy.” Your tits were bigger than your head but he didn’t mind, in fact he had a fetish for monster tits. He pulled out his dick and it had sunglasses on it too. Yum. “Holy fuck, daddy.”

Cop man squinted at you. “You’re taking a long ride down town in Miami, baby girl.”

He pushed your head down on his dick and you sucked him off. His cum was orange and hairy. He ejaculated sunglasses.

“I’m gonna have to take you in for murder,” he rasped sexily to you, and you wiped your mouth off from his cum.

“Why?”

“Because fuck youuuuuu, that’s why.”

You suddenly turned into a fuck boy, spreading your legs and acting all entitled and shit. “What. Is sucking dick illegal now?”

“No……………… But murder isss.”

The CSI Miami theme blared in his airpods as he forcefully removed you from the bar, dick still out and shoulders hunched forward. Cops gathered. Sexy ginger cop man squinted even more until his eyes stayed that way-- he was legally blind now so the sunglasses were useless. His hair then blew off and it was revealed to be a toupee. His pubic hair was also glued on. His suit was glued on. It was all a lie. Your life is a lie.

Maybe you were a murderer all along. You could think about it rotting in jail for the rest of your life.


End file.
